Power conversion devices are known in the art. Examples of such power converting devices include devices having a multitude of adapters or couplings that provide a specific power or current to a device having a specific power port orientation. Such devices may take an available power source such as a household 110 volt source and convert that source for use by various devices which require differing voltages or power requirements. These types of devices are limited in that they require a large number of differing adapters or connectors to mate with differing devices. Additionally, such devices only convert to a specific level dictated by the configuration of the adapter. There is therefore a need in the art for a device that allows for adjusting the conversion to various values.
Additionally, prior art devices for providing a control or regulation of power devices may include a simple control loop in a microcontroller in which the software acts as a simple loop. The loop may call different subroutines each of which manages a portion of the hardware or software of the device. Such simple control loops do not provide the ability for advanced control functions such as the prioritization and regulation of various devices that may be coupled to the management device. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved power management device that has an advanced capability and includes an operating system and programs that actively control a power usage.